Caught Up
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. The Cullen kids and Bella gets sucked into the world of Harry Potter. What happens when they get sorted into the houses and starts to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? AU! Hehe.
1. Surprise

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling, two AHMAZING authors that I adore! This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**So, I was pretty bored today, as usual, and had nothing special to do really. And so I was thinking.. when it suddenly hit me! The most amazing fanfic idea EVER! Twilight/Harry Potter, could it get better?! NO WAY! So.. yeah.. I hope you'll like this story, too! Hehe.**

**- - -  
Bella's POV**

**Surprise**

"This is _not_ my fault!" I cried as Rosalie pointed at me, accusing me for all of this that had just happened. We had, to our surprise, entered the surreal world of Harry Potter.

"You read the book!" Rosalie snapped at me then, and I couldn't help but to frown in response as I knew she was right. I certainly _had_ read the book, but not only that, I'd also read a small note that had been scribbled into the book. The very one that had sucked us into the _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ book that I'd been reading before all of this.

"What's this?" Emmett suddenly said, interrupting our arguement, laughing, as he examined a rather odd-looking chessboard.

"It's a wizard's chessboard," Edward told him as he slowly crept up behind his bigger brother. All of us turned immediately to look at him incredulously.

"What?" He said, shrugging. "I read it while Bella was asleep."

"Of course," Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes at him.

Edward ignored his sister, as usual, and went to stand beside me.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him as I took his cool hand in my warm one. As always the chill burned my skin, but it was a pleasant sensation though, one I could not live without.

"Well.." he started, looking over at the smallest person in the group. "Alice?"

Her tiny eyes were narrowed, scanning every little surface around the room when her brother called for her attention. "What's _wrong_ with these people?" she cried, horrified to see all the red and gold around the room.

"It's Gryffindor's housecolors, Alice." I said, and my future sister-in-law's topaz eyes widened in shock.

"They actually _like_ this?"

"Alice!" Edward cried then, clearly not very patient. "_Focus!_ Now, what's going to happen?"

She frowned at him, but obeyed nevertheless.

"A man called Albus Dumbledore will meet us, and talk to us." She said as her eyes became glazed, seeing things the rest of us didn't, except for the stunning man next to me of course. "And eventually we will get sorted into the different houses."

"When will he see us?" Jasper, who was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, asked.

"Soon." Alice replied. "We will meet him in his study, I think. Do you know where this place is located, Bella?"

"Of course," I said, turning slightly pink as they all looked over at me, and immediately I started feeling rather self-conscious. Of course.

"So do I." Edward smiled, squeezing my hand slightly as he leaned in to murmur in my ear; "Don't be self-conscious. There's no reason to be." The corners of my mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Stupid reflex." I breathed, and he chuckled quietly into my ear.

"SO.." Rosalie said out loud then, obviously irritated by me and Edward as she was more or less glaring at us from the other side of the room, not wanting to be near me. As usual. "Could we get a move on? I want to go home. Now."

"Don't we all," Alice murmured, still looking at all the red and gold that the room was decorated with, a tortured look occupying her pale, pixie-like face.

Edward laughed again, probably hearing something amusing in her thoughts, as we started to file out of the room, me and Edward in the lead. We were obviously the only ones who knew exactly where we were. We'd landed in the Gryffindor common room when we'd gotten sucked into the book.

As we climbed through the portrait-hole, closing it behind us, we met the Fat Lady for the first time. It felt so unreal. This surely wasn't happening!

"Who are you?" she asked us, looking at us one at a time, with an alarmed look on her face.

"Erm.." I said, looking up at Edward, hoping that he would perhaps know what to tell her. I had nothing.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said, sounding very calm. "This is Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." He gestured to us as he spoke our names. "We.."

"We came through the fireplace. Floo powder, you know." I said quickly, turning to look from Edward to the Fat Lady.

"Exactly." He flashed his special crooked smile at her, and I could see that even if she was just a painting, she got quite dazzled by him.

"Oh, okay." She said, still a bit off. Perfect. We didn't exactly need attention right now.

"Come on," Rosalie hissed quietly, barely audible enough for me to hear. "Let's go!" She walked past us then, followed by Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

Edward, still holding my hand, said goodbye to the Fat Lady and then picked up the pace to catch up with his siblings, dragging me with him.

We walked around for another twenty minutes or so, before we actually arrived outside the headmaster's study. "Here we are." Edward announced as we came to a halt. I recognized the big gargoyle thing, that you had to tell a certain password to enter, instantly. It wasn't exactly how I'd pictured it, but I could still understand that this was it, the entrance to Dumbledore's study. "Now, Alice, when will he come?"

"Five minutes." She said, taking Jasper's hand in hers, seeming to be rather... _nervous?_

Just like Alice had said, it took exactly five minutes for Albus Dumbledore to walk into the very corridor we were in, and notice us; the five extremely pale, cautious faces, and my fairly pink one that definitely stood out in the crowd.

**- - -  
Cliffy? Maybe. Teehee.  
I hope you liked the chapter by the way.. and please READ & REVIEW!! It means a whole lot to me.. and so, if you want more from this I think you should at least review it, so I know if it's appreciated or not. Otherwise I'll be focusing more on the other fanfics, and put this on hold for a bit. It's not as if I'm doing this just for the reviews or anything though! It might seem like it, but that's not true. I love writing, but I think it's more fun when you get some response to it, too. So.. yeah.. Thanks for reading!  
~Lady!**


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling. They're the best. This is just a fanmade story by me.  
****  
****Okay, I was quite surprised by the HUGE amount of replies the first chapter got. In a very good way though! I was thrilled to say the least!  
Okay, so bear with me now. This chapter's not so funny, but I promise you all that it'll get better later! Anyways.. I'ma dedicate this chapter to my friend Megan, who's one of the best people I've ever met. I love you, hun! You're awesome.**

**And anyways.. ENJOY!!**

**- - -**

**Bella's POV**

**  
Albus Dumbledore**

The man before us certainly looked wary as he took in the sight that was us.

Jasper, of course, immediately started executing his own special power, and made Dumbledore feel more comfortable as he approached us. "Hello," he said in this very soft voice, softer than I'd expected. Definitely not like I'd imagined it when I'd read the books. "Cedric, my dear boy, who are your friends?"

No one answered at first, all of us obviously didn't know what to say to that. It seemed like he thought that _Edward_ was someone else, someone who attended this school. We were all dumbfounded because what could we say to that? We couldn't exactly lie, but could we tell him the truth? Could we tell him that all of us were vampires, except for me, of course? He must notice the difference though, right? Edward and the others were all really pale, except for me.

Since it apparently was _my_ fault, I felt like it was my duty to fix this, but as Edward had also read the book I sure could use his help. "Erm.. hi," I murmured, blushing again. "I'm Bella Swan. This is Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen." I indicated them one by one. "And this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"I don't understand." He said slowly. "_Cedric_?" He seemed determined that Edward was this Cedric guy, but that was just ridiculous. No one could ever look like him, the god that he was..

"Excuse me, sir, but my name is Edward Cullen."

Albus Dumbledore gave us all a peculiar smile, and nodded slightly. "Shall we perhaps continue this conversation up in my office?"

I looked over at Edward, and judging by the look on his face, I said; "Of course."

We followed after the headmaster as he gave the gargoyle the password, heading up the staircase that was hidden behind it, and into his study. It, too, was not like I had expected it. It was much more.. beautiful! It wasn't as messy and all like I'd thought it was. The movies certaintly didn't do it justice.

He went to sit behind his desk, but we didn't move even one inch after we'd entered his private room. And the thing he did then caught us all off guard because we had not prepared ourselves for this. I hadn't even thought about it. _Magic!_

In a second he had his wand out, flicking it in a swift movement, and five more chairs appeared right next to the one chair that was stationed in front of his mahogany desk. We just stared of course. We couldn't help it!

He noticed the shocked look on our faces, and it clearly confused him.

"Who are you?" He asked again. Did he suffer from dementia? That didn't seem likely, although he was rather old..

"I'm Bella -" He cut me off.

"No, I meant, _who_ are you?"

I shot a frantic look at Edward, who didn't seem to know what to say right now either.

Alice stepped in then.

"You will have to excuse us, sir. We are not used to all of this," she gestured to everything in the room. "For we are not from around here, you see."

The old man raised a wrinkled eyebrow, but smiled nevertheless. "I can tell, dear child." She laughed gently at that because it _was_ sort of ironic. Alice was probably older than the headmaster himself!

"Well," he said, gesturing us to sit down, too. "How about telling me how you got here to begin with?"

"Erm.."

"Just tell him the truth, Alice." Edward murmured.

"Okay," she said, striding forwards and sitting herself down in one of the chairs he had just conjured. Jasper took a step forwards, obviously he didn't like the fact Alice was so close to this man, closer than the rest of us as we hung back by the door. "Well, _this_ is not the world we're from. In our world all of this really belongs in a book. It's not real for us. And.." She hesitated, glancing back at us, who were standing by the door.

"We're vampires." Edward stated, like it was nothing. His tone added the _of course_.

"Vampires?" Dumbledore asked, sounding more fascinated now. "Are you really?"

"Not Bella, sir." Edward told him. "Bella's human, but the rest of us certainly are vampires."

The old headmaster seemed to look closer at how Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and I could tell he was confused.

"But if you are what you say you are, how come you can stand so close to _her_?" He gave us a friendly smile, letting us know he was just curious.

"We call ourselves vegetarians," Edward chuckled, making his breath wash over my face and immediately I got intoxicated by that delicious scent. It drew me in, and Edward noticed. He placed one gentle kiss on my lips before pulling back. "And I love Bella. I would never hurt her."

His smile widened. "You feed off of animals?" He seemed to realize that fact without a problem, and so he was even more interested now. Well, obviously he had never come across any like us before. I couldn't blame his curiousity. "How does that work out for you? It must be hard." To my surprise it sounded like he really cared about us, like he wished us no harm. I was beginning to like this Dumbledore more than I'd done when I'd read the books.

"We don't want to be monsters, sir. We didn't exactly sign up for _this_."

"I understand." He looked thoughtful for a second, and then puzzled, before he continued. "Have you thought about how you'd be getting home?"

"Well," Edward said. "We were hoping you would know."

"I'm sorry, my dear boy, but I'm afraid I have no idea. This is magic I've never encountered before, and I've seen quite a lot during my life so that says a lot." He apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, sir. This isn't your fault."

Alice got up from her seat and went to join us by the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, sir. Take care!"

As Rosalie opened the door, he got up from his seat and walked towards us. "What do you say about staying here until you know where to go next? Perhaps we can find a solution to your problem together." He told us. We all turned around with different looks on our faces. Alice seemed horrified, no doubt she was still thinking about the red and gold in the Gryffindor tower. Rosalie looked torn. Emmett seemed excited, as well as me and Edward. Jasper looked amused, probably by the look on Alice's face. "I will have you sorted into the different houses, like any other Hogwartsstudent. And I'll ask Mr Ollivander to come here and see if we can work something out for you. Not real wands, though, but replacement wands of some sorts. Just so you can get yourselves through the schoolyear." He smiled.

"That sounds fantastic." Edward flashed that crooked smile again, and as I looked at him I started feeling a bit dizzy. I blinked a few times, trying to recover myself from his dazzling effect, but it didn't help. In just a matter of seconds everything went black for me, and I was blinded by darkness.

- - -

**Okay, so hopefully y'all liked it. And Idk what to say more really.. except Please READ & REVIEW!! Thanks!**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling. Love their work!! This is just a fanmade story by me.  
**  
**So, this is the first fic I've written that's got humor in it! For real! No kidding. All my other fics are so depressing and all.. so this one's pretty fun to write on. It brings a lot of laughs into my life. Hehe.  
Ah well, this chapter was so fun to write that it got done REALLY fast! Faster than a chapter usually takes for me. But anyways, I got two things to say.. FIRSTLY, I'm extremely thrilled by the response this story keeps getting and it makes me REALLY happy!! I'd like to thank all of the people who are reviewing my stories because you sure brighten my days!! And SECONDLY, I hope you'll like this one as well. ENJOY GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!**

**- - -  
**  
**Dumbledore's POV**

**The Sorting Hat**

"Bella?" The bronze-haired male that looked awfully a lot like Cedric said anxiously, as he stroked the young girl's face. "Bella, can you hear me?"

She stirred a bit, slowly coming back to consciousness, but her eyes were still closed.

"Why haven't you given her any food?" Madam Pomfrey said, exasperated. "She was dead on her feet when you brought her to me!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, looking truly ashamed. "I forget sometimes." He frowned.

"_Forget?_" Madam Pomfrey said in disbelief, not in on their secret. "How can you _forget_ to eat?"

The big one and the beautiful blonde grinned at each other.

"Yeah, Edward, aren't you hungry?" The blonde said, trying to surpress a laugh. "I haven't seen you eat for ages!"

Edward glared at her for a second and then turned back to Bella, holding her hand softly in both of his. They looked very cute together, I'll admit. The idea of a human and a vampire being romantically involved intrigued me to say the least. It must be very hard for him, to resist a temptation like that, though.

"You have no idea," He murmured, and my eyebrows raised immediately. Confusion began taking over me. Had he heard that? He couldn't have! Impossible!

"I did."

"Really?" I was baffled, but still intrigued by this new development.

"Yes. I can hear everyones' minds in here, except for _hers_." His tone became lovingly as he mentioned her, looking at her with pure love in his topaz-colored eyes.

"Do the rest of you have any special gifts, too?" I wondered, feeling very curious naturally. How often did you meet real vampires, and on top of that, vampires with inhuman gifts?

I saw him glancing over at the little black-haired girl, and the male blonde who were holding hands. Was he reading their minds right now?

He looked back at me after just a few seconds and replied; "No."

I nodded solemnly.

"Well, we better get Bella here something to eat." I said, looking at her again as she laid there, still stirring a bit.

Edward nodded, also looking at her. "Bella?" he said softly, again. "Wake up, love."

She started blinking and then she opened her eyes fully and looked around the room. "Where am I?" She said, sounding disoriented.

"Bella, love," he said. "We're in the hospital wing. You passed out in Dumbledore's office not too long ago." He frowned again. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything to eat earlier."

"Edward," she said, sitting up slowly. "It's not your fault."

He ignored her and just asked her what she would like to eat.

"I don't know." She replied, a thoughtful look on her face, which was getting more color as the minutes went by. She'd almost been as pale as the others before, but now she was beginning to get a faded pink.

"Do you want to eat in here or in the Great Hall?" I asked calmly.

She looked over at Edward, as if it was his call. And he looked at her the same way.

"The Great Hall?" She said, making it sound like a question.

"Excellent." I smiled. "Well, since it's 6pm, dinner will be served very shortly." I paused before continuing. "Sorting before or after?"

"Before!" Four different voices sang at the same time, making it sound like a whole choir was in the room. I knew then it'd be very fun to have them here, and I couldn't wait to look after them throughout the schoolyear, watching them try their hands on magic for the very first time.

- - -

After I'd led them down to the Entrance Hall, but after Bella had regained her bearings of course, I asked them to stay put till I'd gone inside and talked to the other students. I promised I would keep their secret safe, not to cause panic amongst the students.

As I walked slowly into the Great Hall all eyes turned towards me. I just smiled back at them as I went up to the podium to let them in on this year's news.

"Students!" I called out, my arms wideopen as if I embraced the whole room. "I've got delightful news!" The students' faces ranged everything from wariness to suspicion. I continued; "We've got a few new students this year, and I hope you will treat them like your fellow man, or woman." I smiled, looking around the room as I spoke. "As tradition we will sort them as well," And as I said it Professor McGonagall came in with the Sorting Hat in her hands. She placed it on a small stool that she conjured in front of me, and then went back to her place behind the Teacher's table.

I could see a few students leaning in to take a closer look.

"Welcome Isabella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper!" I called and then the two doors opened to reveal them. They began walking in and they certainly looked very different, but yet the same. I heard the students gasp as they took in their exquisite inhuman beauty.

Bella looked rather uncomfortable; Edward seemed very annoyed; Rosalie looked smug; Emmett was grinning; Alice was also smiling as she danced into the room in a very graceful way, and then Jasper, who seemed to be very unfocused for some reason. Stress, maybe?

I saw how they all looked at Edward, and the whispering began in no time. Obviously they saw the incredible resemblance to our very own Cedric Diggory. They looked like twins, except for the fact that Edward was much paler, seeing as he was a vampire. _And_ he had butterscotch-colored eyes whereas Cedric's were green.

I turned my eyes to Cedric as he must've seen it, too. And he had. His mouth hung open in disbelief as he stared at the young male that looked just like him. Who could blame him!

They reached me after a few minutes and lined up before me.

I smiled warmly at them, before I asked;

"Who's going to go first?"

"Hey, isn't that old-looking hat supposed to sing for us?" The big one, Emmett, asked, pouting.

"It bloody takes me a year to write a song!" The hat exclaimed suddenly, and Emmett jumped at the sound of it. So did Rosalie and the other blond male. Jasper was his name, if I remembered correctly. "And you lot arrived just a few hours ago!"

Edward, Bella and Alice snickered at their other familymembers' shocked faces.

I smiled patiently at them. "Well?" I asked softly.

They all looked between each other then, and to my surprise the shy Bella volunteered to start. She stepped forwards and sat herself down on the stool with the hat on top of her head. Her brown eyes were locked with Edward's as we all waited to hear which house she belonged in.

**Bella's POV**

As I went to sit down on that small chair, with the sorting hat on my head, I was really nervous. I noticed that every head in the whole room were directed towards me, and their probing eyes were scanning me and my every movement. To get calm, and find courage, I looked at Edward's kind face. I gave him a quick smile and he returned it with his brilliant crooked smile that I loved so much. "You can do it," he mouthed, and that made me even more calm.

_Okay_, I thought. _Let's get this over with._

The hat sighed before it began contemplating which house I should be in. I just hoped it would be the same house as Edward, and just _maybe_ Alice.

_Hm.. very smart, but also very shy and quiet. Not particularly brave, just extremely foolish. And not to mention oblivious to dangerous things, so apparently no self-preservation at all. But still very smart, though.. it better be.._

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shrieked, and I took it off slowly - very surprised and offended by what it'd told me - getting off the stool, almost tripping in the process. Edward caught, and steadied, me. As I looked up I could feel my cheeks burning scarlet, blushing feverishly. I heard someone laugh and that sure didn't make me feel better. "Go sit down, love. I'll join you soon." He kissed me once before he let me go, and before Alice had bounced forward to get sorted.

I sat down on the far end of what seemed to be Ravenclaw's table and looked back, waiting to see what house Alice would be in.

**Alice's POV**

After Bella had been sorted I was so very excited that I went next. It looked fun, really. But that opinion was soon about to change, though. The hat seemed pretty irritated, in my opinion, as I put it on, waiting to be sorted myself.

_Hm.. intelligent to some degree, but mostly crazy. And very lucky, too. Perhaps brave at times, but mostly crazy, I would say. Ooh.. very interesting.. easily addicted to things! But, oh well, the intelligence is higher than anything else, except the craziness of , it better be.._

"RAVENCLAW!"

I jumped up, with a big smile on my face – glad I hadn't been put in that awful Gryffindor house, the one with no sense of style obviously - as I went to join Bella at our table. She smiled at me and then we both turned to look as Rosalie was up next.

**Rosalie's POV**

I looked around the room, noticing that every guy in the entire room was staring at me, even the teachers, as I went to get sorted. I glared at the mangy old hat before I hesitantly put it on my head. I was pretty sure it would mess my hair up, and I'd spent the last hour - in the real world, _our_ world – straightening it, and curling it at a few places, making it flow delicately around my shoulders, and down my back. If it messed my hair up now I was going to throw it into the fire later!

I frowned as I waited for my verdict, hoping I would end up in Ravenclaw, too, with my sister and Bella. Even if I didn't like Bella, I still preferred her before all those other freaks in the room. I saw Edward smile at me then, and I shot him a look of annoyance, but he just continued to smile, happy I liked Bella that much, I assumed. Then the hat began;

_What have we here? Little Miss Perfect, but oh! Very intelligent, I see. What A shocker! Blond and intelligent. Wow. Oh, let's see here.. this is interesting.. smart, but also very sneaky. That fits, I guess. That's where the brain comes from. I wonder if her parents were blond, too. They can't have been! Ah well.. she's more wicked than some people around here are, so.. it better be.._

"SLYTHERIN!"

My eyes widened out of fury as it cried the house's name that I was going to be in this year. Two things made me furious now. Firstly, I wasn't going to be in the same one as my girlfriends, and secondly, it'd bashed me BIG time! I was shocked by it, wondering also if it behaved like this to everyone, and why they hadn't replaced it earlier if that was the case.

I could see it on my brother's face that he was as shocked as me, obviously he'd heard everything the hat had said to me, Alice and Bella. I inclined my head towards the hat after I'd taken it off, and gotten up from the tiny stool, asking if he was going to go next. But Emmett beat him to it, snatching the hat as soon as I had stepped away from it, and put it on his head, grinning.

I walked off to the Slytherin table, frowning, not happy at all with this, and sat myself down. I knew now that this year was going to be much more horrible than I'd imagined earlier.

**Emmett's POV**

_Oh, good lord!_ The hat began saying to me, and I got confused. What was wrong? It was just me._ Well, this one's not difficult at all! He's just plain stupid, but very kind, too, I'll admit. So obviously it'll be.._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"BOOYAH!" I exclaimed, grinning, as I got up from the seat. "Beat that one, Eddie!" I laughed, and went to sit down at my table.

"Em..?" My 'youngest' brother called, and I looked back at him, slightly confused by the tone in his voice. He sounded amused. "What?" I asked.

"The hat.." I could see he was surpressing the urge to laugh, and so was Jasper. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was pretty much on the verge of laughing, too. I could see tears in the corners of Bella's eyes.

"Ah well," I smiled, walking back and handing the hat to Jasper, who was still smiling widely at me. He took it from me, and patted me on the shoulder before placing himself on the small chair. I went back to the Hufflepuff table to watch my brothers getting sorted themselves.

**Jasper's POV**

I was still smiling as I sat down with the hat on my head, absorbing the good mood that everyone seemed to be in. Obviously Emmett's little stunt just now had lightened it, and for that I was grateful. Before it had been quite nervous in here, people whispering to each other about the way we looked etc. We were quite used to it, so none of us really bothered anymore.

I winked at my wife, Alice, before the hat started talking, hoping I'd get Ravenclaw, too. And I could feel that same hope emanating from Edward, as he would have major difficulties if he and Bella were to be separated. Luckily Rose and Emmett could stay away from each other for longer periods, so that would perhaps work out better than for the rest of us. But the only thing that made their separation possible, though, was the fact that Emmett often did things that pissed Rosalie off, and could make her deny him the one thing he was pretty much addicted to; Sex. So, as me and Alice were sort of dependent on each other, like Edward and Bella, I hoped for both couples that we'd get Ravenclaw, too.

_Okay, so what's this? Hm.. very brave, I see. Interesting. Well, he's obviously scarred for life._ It laughed me really loud right in my ear at it's own sick joke, referring to the many scars I had required from my time as a non-vegetarian vampire. _War-veteran my ass! He's crazy, too. Ah, this one's not so hard either. Pity. Well, I'll just dump the scarhead in the same house as the other one. So, it better be.._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I frowned as I got up, looking over at Alice who didn't look too happy either, knowing we wouldn't be together this year as much as we usual were. I would talk to her later, after dinner, but right now I had to go sit down at my table. _I hope it works out for you two at least_, I thought as I passed my brother who was the last one to go.

"Thanks," he murmured back and then went to take the seat I'd just left, putting that stupid hat on his head.

**Edward's POV**

I was desperately hoping that fate hadn't totally given up on us, and that it'd cut at least me and Bella some slack. I wasn't so sure if I'd be able to be away from her that much an entire year. I was so used to be with her; be in the same classes at school, watch her sleep every night and just talk to her in general. Although, I could probably still watch her sleep, seeing as I didn't sleep myself, and I wouldn't have anything else to do at night. But then it hit me, she wasn't alone in her dormitory, so it wasn't really a moot point. I guessed we'd had to figure something out to get through this year then. But, let's take one thing at a time first.

_Okay.. _here's_ the nutjob in the bunch! Well, apparently he hears voices. Sign of a crazy person. _I started hearing the theme song of the movie Psycho all of a sudden, in my head. _But he's the bravest one of them all, though. Intelligent, no doubt, so all things considered..clever, crazy, and very brave.. it better be.._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As I heard the name of the house I'd been sorted into, my mood fell instantly. So there wouldn't be so much time for me to be with my love. _Perfect_, I thought sarcastically before looking over at _her_, noticing that she was sad as well. I wanted to go over to her so badly, and comfort her, but I couldn't as I had to go and sit down next to my brother. But thank god, though, for at least placing me in the same house as one of my familymembers!

**After their rather depressing dinner..**

**Bella's POV**

After that extremely boring dinner, which consisted of me eating slowly, without interest, and Alice just staring at the table, both of us frowning. Also, all the students in our house were staring at us.

The best part happened after dinner, as we were about to leave the Great Hall. Edward ran, in human speed, up to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head contently on his cool chest, breathing in his scent, getting calmer, and happier, by his presence. He laid his head on the top of my head, and we stood like that for a few minutes.

"You won't stay with me tonight, will you?" I asked sadly, being the first one to talk.

He sighed; "I don't know, love. I will try, though. I will try my hardest." He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Perhaps we should go look for your common room, though? I can't visit you if I don't know where I should go." He grinned, releasing all of me, but my hand. "Come on!"

Alice smiled warmly at us as we left her in the Entrance Hall, as she was waiting for the others to join her. For some reason they hadn't come out yet.

"See you later Bella, Edward!" she called after us, and we said in chorus; "See you later Alice!", making us both grin at each other as we started searching for the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

- - -

**Haha. I hope you had a few laughs 'cause I know I laughed quite a bit when I wrote this. I especially love the male POVs. Haha.  
Anyways.. hopefully you'll have a few seconds to spare so that you can Please READ & REVIEW this!! Thank you!**


	4. Schemes, Teams and Themes

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling, the fabolous authors of the Twilight Saga and the Harry Potter series. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Okay.. SO I owe you peeps a BIG apology for the oh so very LATE update. It's been, like, what? TWO MONTHS?! OH HOLY CROW! I'm so very sorry!! I've had a MAJOR block for a long time, and life's been kinda hectic in general, you know. But I really am sorry 'bout this delay.**

**So.. well, I've got AWESOME NEWS people!!! This story's been nominated in the Twilight Awards!! It's under 'Best Comedy' and 'Best Crossover'.. so, please, go vote for it if you believe this deserves to win!! =D Thanks y'all!! =D**

**But.. without further ado..**

**..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!!  
**

**Schemes, Teams and Themes**

**Edward's POV:**

After everyone in my dormitory had gone to bed, and fallen asleep, I got up silently from mine, and made my way out of there.

When I got over to the door, I slowly opened it, not wanting it to make too much noise so that the humans would wake up. That would obviously not be good, as I was on my way to visit Bella, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep yet. I couldn't get detected. Silence was of utmost importance.

I got out, closing the door very gently behind me and then made my way through the Gryffindor common room. The fire in the fireplace was still burning, but it was almost out. It lightened the room slightly, but also made the shadows in the corners more distinct.

When I got out of the Gryffindor tower I was happy to find the Fat Lady not present, perhaps she was visiting another portrait?, which happened to be one of the few things that had been good so far. I would go undetected when I made my way to my Bella's dormitory in the Ravenclaw tower. Hopefully.

She'd sworn to me that she'd open the entrance for me when I got there, as I had no idea of how to get in otherwise. And, as promised, she stood there, grinning at me, but at the same time holding a finger to her mouth, shushing me. I had to be quiet. _No problem_, I thought with a smile.

I glided over to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before I climbed into the Ravenclaw common room, with her following behind me.

It looked very much like the Gryffindor one, but, instead of gold and red, there was only blue and bronze here. I wondered idly what Alice thought of this combination; was it better or worse?

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked suddenly, quickly pulling me out of my reverie.

"I was just imagining Alice's reaction to all of this," I gestured around the room.

She grinned in response, but it quickly faded away. "She thought it suited us better.." She said quietly, starting to blush a delicate red, and of course I stopped thinking about Alice immediately.

Now I was curious.

"Why are you blushing?" I stroked her reddened cheeks softly, tilting my head slightly as I watched her, trying to figure out what was so embarrassing for her now.

"Because you like me in blue.. and I like your bronze hair.." She mumbled quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. The scarlet on her cheeks deepened, and she looked even more delicate. And soft.

My smile widened.

"So, you like my hair?" I teased her lightly, and she laughed at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, and she blushed again, murmuring softly to me; "Yep, I like your hair. Does that bother you?" She faked hurt.

"Nope," My smile just grew bigger, and I couldn't help but to laugh. But, then I remembered what time it was. It was very late, and we had a big day ahead of us tomorrow. "Come on, you need to get some sleep.."

She frowned at me, but let me nontheless guide her to the girls' dormitory.

"I should go first, to see if the coast is clear."

"But I know they're all sleeping," I objected, but she just laughed again. "What?"

"I have to see if they're all decent," She gave me a quick wink, making me chuckle again, before she disappeared up the stairs and into the room with all of the sleeping Ravenclaws.

One and a half minute later she reappeared in the doorway, and requested my hand. I gladly took it, and we both began climbing the small spiral staircase up to her dormitory.

We made it only a few steps up before a loud wailing-like sound was heard and the stone steps melted together, creating a long, smooth slide. What in the world?

Bella fell backwards and hit me, who tumbled backwards as well, as we both glided down the slide, hitting the floor below, finding ourselves in quite a peculiar arrangement with her laying on top of me. It was kind of awkward, although it was very exciting and enticing at the same time. She groaned in discomfort though.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her anxiously, as she tried climbing off of me.

But before she could answer, or even get up, the room was suddenly filled with students of all ages. Some started laughing at the sight of us and some looked away, as if they felt like they were intruding on a "moment".

If I'd still been human I probably would've blushed a fair pink by their glances, and so it was no wonder that Bella turned a very darkred now.

We both got up from the floor without a word.

"Cedric?" A hesitant voice called softly, yet kind of hurt. I knew the girl meant me and so I looked around for her, and my eyes found that the voice belonged to a girl around 14 years of age, with long, black hair which reached her down to her waist. Her skin was not as pale as the others, it was a bit darker. She was of Asian descent.

Her dark eyes were filling up with tears, as she looked over at me and Bella. She thought I was Cedric as well, and she thought that I had just cheated on her.

**Bella's POV:**

Okay, this couldn't get worse, right?

I had pretty much been straddling Edward just a moment ago, and there had been people looking at us! And they still were! I hadn't meant for this to happen. I don't really know how this all happened anyway. One minute we're sneaking up the stairs to my dormitory, and then there was this loud noise and I was straddling him the next! What the hell?

I could feel my cheeks burning up to where the blood flooded freely. I must look like a tomato in the face right about now!

But OhMyGod! What insane ideas were they getting now? I sort of felt bad for Edward, who had to hear them all. It couldn't be that nice. Right?

I looked over at him, but he looked at something else, something I couldn't see, with a sad(?) look on his face.

Wait, what? What was he looking at that made him _sad_?

I turned my head around and started looking for whatever reason he looked that way, and my eyes were laid upon a pretty, chinese girl on the other side of the room. She seemed to be a bit younger than me, but not much though. And one thing I surely noticed was.. she was definitely much prettier than me. No wonder he was staring at her.

I could feel all my insecurities boiling up to the surface again, along with much sadness, once again being reminded of how easily I could lose him. I wasn't good enough for this God of a man. How on Earth had I managed to fool myself to think that I was?

The girl's features were flawless, but her eyes were quite puffy as she stared at us with a hurtful look in her saddened face. Red rims marked them. She had been crying, and she still was.

Why was she so upset?

But, still, there was something I couldn't figure out, which was much more important than her worries, and that was; Why did her being sad make Edward sad?

Hey.. Wait.. did he _know_ her?

I was beginning to freak out, imagining different possibilties for this, but I couldn't even pick out the most reasonable one between them all. My mind was so fuzzy.

Suddenly, I felt something cold against my cheek, and heard an angel-like voice in my ear, whispering anxiously, urgently; "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine," I lied, my voice deceaving me by breaking.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He said worriedly, stroking my cheek softly with his icy fingers. My skin burned at the same time it tingled by his cool touch.

"Do you know her?" I choked out, looking down at my feet.

"_Her_?" He said, sounding confused. But then it clicked for him, and he looked kind of sad again.

"Oh." He murmured very quietly.

"Yes, oh." I said, feeling insecure still. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Cho, she's a fourth year, and she's together with Cedric. Remember him?"

Of course I remembered him. How could I not when he was my Edward's look-a-like?

They were practically twins, except for the fact that mine was much paler than the other one, Cedric.

But then it clicked for me as well. If she was Cedric's girlfriend.. and she just saw 'him' with me..

She thought he had cheated on her.

"Oh." I murmured, too, now understanding.

"Could you please refrain yourselves from such behavior?" Someone suddenly said, standing right next to us. "There are children here, and we don't take it lightly. Keep your hands to yourselves when you're in the presence of first years, please. Do we have an understanding?"

I almost laughed the guy right in the face, but thank god I didn't. That would've been really bad, I'm sure. I looked over at Edward again, and I could tell he wanted to laugh as well, but instead of bursting out, guffawing at the prefect before us, he said politely; "I'm sorry. I promise this won't happen again."

"Are you a Ravenclaw?" He questioned, staring at Edward.

"I'm afraid not. No matter how much I'd want to be one I am not a Ravenclaw." His honey eyes glanced at me, looking sad again. But this time I knew immediately why he was feeling like that, for I felt the same way. I didn't want him to go either.

Even the short time we'd be apart was really hard for the both of us. We were so used to be spending pretty much every wake minute together. There'd been when he stayed at my place for the night, singing me to sleep and then he'd watch over me until I woke up the morning after. He'd then dash quickly home, getting his things for school and then he'd take his Volvo to my place, and he'd pick me up. We'd been together at school, as much as possible. And after school we'd been with each other as well, although I'd been without him when I made dinner for Charlie and myself. But, apart from dinner-time and when I was asleep, I spent every conscious moment with Edward.

How would we manage a year practically separated?

I didn't even want to think about it. Really.

- - -

The prefect made Edward leave a little while later, seeing as he didn't belong in this house, but he still managed to give me a quick peck on the lips before he darted out from the Ravenclaw Tower. I sighed from the loss of contact and made my way up to the dormitory again whilst I could feel the glares from the prefect on my back.

_Stupid prude_, I thought irritatedly before I went to bed. _He needs to get laid.._ **(A/N: I know Bella would prolly not think this, but I thought it'd be hilarious if she did XD)**

I fell asleep, imagining what it'd be like if Edward had actually managed to get in here. I bet it'd been funny. But I guess I wouldn't ever find that out now, not with the damn prefects on our backs. I sighed as I drifted into nothingness.

**Edward's POV:**

It was the morning after, and I was literally depressed from not being with Bella. She hadn't even come down to breakfast yet! I wondered where she was right now, what she was doing, why she wasn't here..

But then I noticed a big, familiar person approaching the place where me and Jasper were currently sitting at the table, picking in the food we would not eat.

Emmett walked over to us from the nearby Hufflepuff table, and I could tell it wasn't just a social visit from his thoughts.

_You've got some explaining to do, Eddie.._ He was amused by whatever he was going to demand from me. I wondered what it could be about, but I was fairly sure I already knew. Everyone else in the whole castle was thinking about it, discussing it as if anything like that had never happened. They behaved like hillbillys - even the slightest bit of scandal was already major gossip.

"What is it that I hear, Eddie?" Emmett jeered as he sat down next to our brother, Jasper, who snickered. "Did you try to violate the Ravenclaw girls last night?"

"-cough-rape, Em-cough-" Jasper 'corrected', and they both started laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked nonchalantly, acting as if I had no idea what they were on about.

"We've heard that _Cedric_ tried getting into the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory last night, and he was with a certain _brunette_. And by peoples' statements they couldn't even manage to get up the stairs fast enough, so they were practically getting it on in the common room.."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. Both of them stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"It's not what you think." I sighed, knowing full well what they thought we'd been doing. "You guys should seriously get your heads out of the gutter!"

"And maybe you should get _into_ the gutter," Emmett joked, and again they began to laugh at me. Sometimes I really wished I had somewhat smarter siblings. Not that I didn't love them or anything, but it was just very frustrating to have them around sometimes. And this was definitely one of those times.

"Real funny, Em." I looked around, what must've been for the 10th time in 20 minutes, for Bella again. And to my utter disappointment she was still nowhere to be seen.

"She's not here.." Jasper said then, and I immediately turned towards him.

"What?"

"She's not here." He repeated.

"Where is she then??"

"Alice is getting her ready for school." He grinned, but I just frowned. God knows how long that would take. And I could just imagine how uncomfortable Bella must be right now. I briefly considered trying to sneak into the Ravenclaw Tower again, but I was sure I'd get her into more trouble than I'd get myself into. And I didn't want that.

I let out a heavy sigh.

Looking at the clock, I counted every second that passed me by, feeling incredibly bored. I ignored everyones' minds as much as was possible, but sometimes a thought would slip into my head and it was truly irritating. Except for this time.

_Edward.._

Alice called for my attention, and I turned my head to see her better. She was standing in the threshold of the Great Hall, next to my angel.

_Finally!_, I thought as I got up from my seat quickly, and ran, as fast as I could to remain inconspicious, over to my sister and my love.

I picked her up in my arms, swinging her around. She giggled softly.

"Missed me?" She asked, smiling.

"You have no idea." I laughed out of relief to finally have her in my arms again.

She pulled me tighter to her body, as if she didn't want to let go. I didn't mind that. I didn't want to let her go either.

We did though, but I didn't let go of her hand. While everyone was looking at us, as we walked through the room, holding hands, we sat down next to Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, who had now joined them, at the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me," a voice said, calling for our attention. I turned around and saw a petite girl with flaming red hair smiling nervously at us. "Dumbledore asked me to give this to you.." she held out different schedules, one for each of us. We took them, and eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you guys gonna have now?" Emmett asked, looking over at Rosalie's.

"What are your name, miss?" I asked the small girl politely.

"Ginny," she blushed.

"Well, thank you, Ginny." I smiled at her, and then she stumbled away from us, blushing even more fiercely than before.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Bella suddenly asked, sounding kind of irritated. Why was she upset with me all of a sudden? Seriously, sometimes I really hate the fact that I can't read her mind. I didn't understand what I'd done wrong now.

"What?"

"Why did you feel the need of dazzling that poor girl?" She scolded me, and she looked so cute that I couldn't help but to laugh. Angry like a little kitten. Too cute to be frightening, no matter how hard she tried to be.

"Show off." She muttered.

"Stop acting stupid!" Rosalie growled quietly. "Now, what class are you supposed to be in after breakfast?"

I looked at my schedule, and saw that I had Transfiguration with the Slytherins. "Transfiguration," I replied, pointing at where it said so on mine.

"Transfiguration as well." Rosalie nodded.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts.." Bella and Alice told us, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Do you think this teacher will last?" Bella joked.

I laughed while the others just looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"No idea, love." I told her. "Let's hope he does."

She smiled.

"Maybe we should get going?" Jasper suggested, who had kept quiet until now.

"Yeah, maybe," I agreed, looking over at Bella. She was frowning.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know, love. As soon as possible, alright?"

"After class?"

"Sounds good to me."

She beamed a tme, and I beamed back at her.

"Could you stop acting like lovesick puppies so we can go already?" Roslaie snapped, looking at us with a highly irritated look on her pale face.

I ignored her, as usual, and kissed Bella once before Rosalie practically dragged me away from her with Jasper following behind us, laughing under his breath.

I could hear the others – Alice, Bella and Emmett – laugh as well. Ah well.

Rosalie eventually let me go, and we made our way to the second floor where we would have Transfiguration with McGonagall.

As we sat down in the back, I tried listening in to Alice's thoughts as she would be right next to my love. And I was very much alarmed by them.

_I don't like this.. I really don't like this.. A werewolf as a teacher? I can't see anything.. Edward will flip out.._

**Okay.. so opinions? You likey? Was it worth the long wait? Hehe. I sure hope so!! Ah well.. I gotta get to bed now.. 'tis late.. almost midnight! XD  
But anyways.. I'd appreciate it if you would leave me a lil comment. It's not too much to ask for, right? Teehee.  
Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!!**

**P.S; The next chap WILL start out with the DADA class! ;D  
**


	5. Note to self: Trust Alice

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Two ahmazing authors :) This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**First of all.. SORRY!! Ah, oh god, I'm so sorry!! Two months.. GEEZ!**

**Well, life's been sorta hectic atm, as well as the fact that I've had literally NO muse for this story since my last update. Apart from today that is, because this chapter was actually written today. I just felt like opening up the document, and then the words just started flowing.. and seriously.. I didn't mean for this to happen in the beginning, it just did.. but it was still funny to write. xD**

**Hm.. well, if you think that I should focus more on this story than my others.. then I'd suggest for you to go to my profile and vote in my poll for Caught Up. I'm taking the votes there into consideration as I write. So, the ones with the most votes gets the quickest updates.. kay?**

**Good.**

**Also... THANK YOU for the ahmazing reviews so far!! I'm seriously shocked by the massive response to this story.. You guys rock my world! Love y'all! :D - ALso.. I'm starting to feel the pressure, you know. Hehe. :)  
**

**..NOW ENJOY!!  
**

**Note to self: Trust Alice**

**Bella's POV:**

They'd arranged for us all to be in the third grade – not 7th because we didn't know enough magic, and not 1st (which would be most logical) as we were perhaps a bit too old for that. 3rd year seemed to be the perfect choice there apparently, as it was right in the middle. And that only meant we'd definitely embarrass ourselves even more, trying our hands on magic. The other students in our classes had at least _tried_ it a bit, even if they weren't good at it yet.

And here I now sat, in a classroom filled with witches and wizards, and was about to have Defense Against The Dark Arts with them. Alice was on my right, and Emmett was on her right.

I felt really nervous and wished that either Edward or Jasper would be here now. Either one of them would be capable of making me feel all fuzzy inside and forget what I was doing.

"Calm down, Bella," Alice whispered into my ear. "If anyone should be worrying about anything it should be me."

"Huh? Why?" I stared incredulously at her. What was she talking about?

"The teacher's a werewolf!" she whispered urgently. "I can't see anything!"

"What?" I pretty much shouted, which resulted with more than half of the class turning around in their seats and staring at me.

"OhMyGod!" One girl whispered urgently to her friend then. Well, it was too loud to be called a whisper really, but it wasn't as if that really mattered. "That's the girl who was with Cedric this morning!"

Both of the girls immediately began to whisper frantically between themselves while casting glances at me every now and then.

I blushed, of course, feeling incredibly self-conscious, even if I knew it hadn't been that Cedric guy I was with. It was just that everyone was staring... and I almost felt sick, like I was going to throw up, too. I swallowed once, but it felt really yucky.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Alice suddenly cried, sounding horrified. Her golden eyes were fixated on me. "I know that look.. You're not gonna throw up now! Hold it in, Bella!"

Emmett started laughing when I put my hands in front of my mouth, feeling quite nauseated already.

"NO!" Alice screamed, and everyone turned themselves around now to watch us. Some people were confused as to why Alice was shouting, and some started laughing, the ones who understood what was going on.

My stomach churned.

"NO, BELLA, NO!"

The guy who turned himself around right in front of me surely hadn't seen this coming. Well, _what_ was coming was more like it. It took only second without warning before..

I threw up right in his face.

His green eyes stared back at me, widening with every second that passed by. And as his widened, mine lowered, and my cheeks turned scarlet instantly.

_Oh God.._

Everyone in the classroom began to laugh, except for me, Alice, the guy I'd just thrown up on, and some girl with burry, brown hair, just like a bird's nest.

"I'm so sorry.." I apologized quickly before I got up from my seat and ran out of the room. I've never felt this humiliated in my entire life. I didn't stop running until I came to the nearest set of stairs.

"Bella!" Alice's voice came from behind me.

I turned around and saw both Alice and Emmett running up to me, in human pace. "What, Alice? Here to tell me that I didn't just make a complete fool out of myself? What a great impression I just made? Yeah, Bella-throw'r-up'r-ella is here to play! Woo!"

Emmett laughed, but Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on.." she said, shaking her head, grabbing my arm.

"Where are we going?" I protested, trying to yank my arm out of her iron-clad grip.

"Bathroom."

I sighed, feeling grateful now. "Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome.." She smiled sweetly, beginning to tow me away again.

"By the way, Bella.." Emmett said after a few minutes of complete silence.

"What is it, Emmett?" I sighed, really not in the mood for anymore of his jokes. Especially if they were about what just happened in that room.

"Wasn't that dude you just threw up on.. _Harry Potter_?!"

**Edward's POV:**

_WEREWOLVES?!_

That was actually one of the perks I'd found when we stumbled into this world, that we would no longer have any problems with wolves. Dealing with one wolf, who was after your loved one, was definitely enough, especially when your loved one kept hanging around the mutt, too. When she encouraged his pursuing.

I immediately tensed, and of course, Jasper noticed.

_What?_, he silently asked, confused.

"Wolves."

_Ah._ He thought for a second. _Where?_

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

_What're you going to do?_

"I don't know.."

_Skip class? Go caveman-style on her?_

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Funny."

He smiled. "Okay, don't skip class then." _But.. caveman-style.. you know you want to, Edward.._

"I'm not really in the mood for jokes, Jazz." I sighed. "Who knows what could happen?"

_Okay.. how about staying here, and watch her through a classmate's mind then?_

"Good idea. Finally you're making sense again." I patted his shoulder appreciatively. "You were beginning to worry me there for a while, Jazzy-poo.." I held back laughter.

"So, we can only joke when you feel like it?"

"No." I shook my head. "Just don't joke about things concerning Bella. Especially her safety. It's not funny."

_Ah well. If I can't joke about Bella, then.._

A wave of pure lust floated over to me, and I felt such an incredible desire to... well, to put it _very_ gently, I wanted to do things any gentleman would never do.. and that was actually quite scary. I've never felt anything like this before..

"Ja-sper?" His name came out almost like a moan from my lips, which resulted in people turning around in their seats, staring at me. "Stop.. it.." I panted.

My knuckles began to whiten as I gripped the edge of the table.

_Come on, Edward. Resist. Don't let him get to you.._, I thought frantically, beginning to get.. excited. I could feel it down below.

"Please.."

_Maybe you should.. find someone.._ He winked at me.

"I told you.." I pleaded, panting, in a whisper. "..not to joke about.. her safety.."

_I'm messing with you, Edward. Not her. And I'm not joking either. You got nothing on me, bro._

"Fuck.." The entire class were listening in now. "..you."

Man, that sounded completely sick! Oh no..

Some guy with slick, platinum-blonde hair who'd previously been ogling Rosalie turned to look at me. _Queer._ He shivered with disgust.

Suddenly Rosalie hit Jasper in the chest.

"Ow, sis." he cried, and I could feel the lust ease now. Phew.

"Stop making him horny." she scolded. "Yes, it's funny.. but not nearly as funny as.. " She began to whisper something, quiet enough for the humans not to hear, about me actually attacking Bella _now_. She sounded very cryptic.

"Just do it." she finished with a wicked smile.

I turned to look at Jasper, who smiled mischievously at me, too. He winked.

And in just one second I was overcome with such lust and want for Bella's body that I rushed out of my seat and ran out of the room. I didn't stand a chance. Fighting back was useless.

I didn't care about keeping it to human pace as I ran. No one was out here anyway. I just ran and ran up the stairs, following her scent, which was curiously enough mixed with another odour that I don't think I've ever smelled around her before. It was a slight turn-off, but I didn't take too much notice of it right now. I wanted Bella.. _NOW_.

It took me to the fourth floor, though, and in the second corridor I came to I saw Alice, Bella, and Emmett up ahead, walking in human speed.

I smiled.

"Bella!" I cried, running up to her.

She was startled, as I scooped her up in my arms from behind, carrying her bridal-style.

"NO!" Alice and Bella cried as my lips crashed into hers without a second thought, forcing hers to move with mine.

Emmett laughed.

"EWW!" Alice shrieked. "Do you realize what you're doing?!"

I broke off from my angel to look at my sister, who had the most disgusted look on her face now.

Emmett was still laughing.

"Dude, you just kissed her vomit!"

**Weirdest chapter yet, right? XD**

**But I think it was still hilarious. Haha. Or maybe it's just me who's got a really weird sense of humor. Haha. xD**

**Please spare a few seconds to review. Please? :)**

**Next chapter = **Proper classes, and proper interaction with the HP characters! :D

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you soo much!! :D  
**


	6. Wicked Ways

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Gotta love 'em! And This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Woo! New chappie! :D**

**Like I said, I take the poll on my profile into serious consideration when I write. And atm this story is definitely the one you want the fastest updates on.! haha. Wow. I still can't believe the response I'm getting to this crazy fic.! THANK YOU ALL!!  
**

**Haha. I gotta tell you.. I thought you were going to hate the last chapter as it was so crazy random and everything! But I was happily mistaken! Apparently you guys loved it, and you have no idea how happy that makes me! :D**

**A special thanks goes out to **TriGemini** because you always give me lengthy reviews and I really, really appreciate it! You always give me great feeback! Thank you! :D**

**And I need to apologize and explain why this has taken its time. First of all... EXAMS! You gotta hate them. I've been completely stressed out for ages, and that's why I haven't updated, eg. **Unintended Attraction**, like I should've done ages ago. I've had tests every week, both normal and exams, for a while, and it's been stressing me out as I've been thinking about my fics, too, feeling I've been neglecting them. So sorry about that! :(**

UA** will be updated ASAP! Hang in there, peeps! Pwease! D:  
**

_**On other notes.. to answer a few questions that I get quite often...**_

**1. Yes, there will be POVs from the HP characters, just not right now as Bella and the gang are settling in at the school. They need their time to adjust, okay? I think you can understand that.**

**2. There will definitely be more interaction with the HP characters later on. But right now it's mostly focused on the characters from Twilight.**

**You can expect more HP & Twilight interaction in the upcoming chapters, I promise! ;D**

**And.. without further ado.. I give you a loong chapther that was seriously only written on today! All of it was written today, right after I watched Sweeney Todd, right after school. Haha. I loove that movie soo much!! :D**

**...NOW ENJOY YOU AHMAZING PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD!!  
**

**Wicked Ways**

**Bella's POV:**

"EWW! EWW! EEWWW!!" Alice cried and started jumping up and down, her face scrunched up into such a disgusted frown that I thought it'd never come off. Emmett on the other hand was bent over, laughing so hard that he was literally about to fall down on the floor.

I was the one who was horrified out of the four of us. My mouth was agape as I just stared at Edward, still not believing this had happened.

_Did he.. seriously.. just kiss me.. while I still had vomit in my mouth?_

EWW, indeed!

I shuddered and realized immediately, as my eyes began to sting, that tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. Usually I wasn't the one to cry, but this seriously was just.. too much. How could this happen?!

"Bella, love..?" Edward's sweet and gentle voice sang as he put me down on my feet. His right hand stroked my cheek very gently, trying to soothe me or something.

Did he seriously think that'd work?!

He just kissed my vomit for crying out loud!

How could he still remain so calm? So unaffected by this?

"What's wrong with you?!" I screamed and turned around on my heels and ran away from them, crying like I'd never done before, flailing my arms wildly in the air as I went.

**Edward's POV:**

Okay, so what just happened? Why did Bella just run away from me? And why was she crying? She never cried. She was always the strong one, at least when the two of us were concerned. Emmett was otherwise the strongest out of all of us, if you meant purely physical strength. That dude has some serious muscles! He must work out a lot, more than he lets on. Not that he needs to though. He does it for fun, when he's bored.

While I stood here, thinking about Emmett's massive muscles – both chest and arms, Bella was running away from me, crying her little eyes out.

Hmm... why wasn't I following here again?

Oh yes, Emmett's muscles!

_I should ask him about it some time_, I thought as I looked at his bent over figure. He was laughing so hard it looked like he was running out of air. Maybe he was choking? But since when could vampires ever choke on something?

Hmm...

"Why aren't you running after her?!" Alice's voice penetrated itself into my head.

"Because of Emmett's muscles.." I mumbled to myself in wonder, not realizing what I'd just said.

She stared at me like I'd just grown three heads. And my comment made Emmett stop laughing. He looked up at me, apparently not sure what his reaction to that should be.

"What did you just say?" Alice asked slowly.

"Er.. what?" I said dumbly, first now realizing, as I thought back, what I'd said to them.

_Shit!_

"Erm.." Emmett scratched at the back of his head, seeming to be really confused and very awkward around me now. He didn't even want to look at me. His eyes went everywhere but on me.

"I think I should go now.." he said, sort of hesitating before he left, glancing over at Alice, but he eventually did anyway.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alice screamed and began to slap my arm repeatedly as she couldn't hit any higher on my body. She was just too little. Maybe I should tell her.. because maybe then she'll realize that doesn't accomplish anything? Well, it never will anyway because, after all, we're vampires. Our skin is as hard as steel! It doesn't hurt me one bit when she does that. She should realize that as she's not an idiot.

"You know that doesn't hurt, right?" I said, looking down at her with one raised eyebrow.

She stuck her tongue out at me for that. "You're a jerk."

And then she stormed off, too, and I was left alone in an empty corridor on the fourth floor, still thinking about Emmett's muscles.

**Bella's POV:**

I didn't know what on Earth I was supposed to do now. Well, obviously I was going to go wash my mouth, but after that though.. what was I going to do?

Going back to class was a definite no no. I couldn't face Harry now after what I'd just done to him! Man, how was I supposed to repay him for that? I somewhat believed in karma there. If you did something bad to someone then something bad would happen to you, too. And that had definitely just happened! I threw up on Harry, and then Edward came and kissed me _before_ I'd had the chance to wash my mouth from it all!

_Great._

And what was wrong with him? He acted like he wasn't bothered by that exchange at all. What the hell was that about? Did that turn him on? Did I really know Edward after all? Did he have some weird and gross dark side to him that was turned on by stuff like that?

I shivered and decided that I didn't want to know. Not now, and not ever.

I made my way over to another bathroom and washed my mouth several times, and occassionally shuddered from the memories of before. Man, I was really disturbed by that and just wanted to cry because of the humiliation I felt now, and he was as cool as ice. Literally, too.

"Bella..?" Alice's soft voice came into the bathroom and stopped when she saw me standing by the basin, gurgling and spitting out the water I'd just had in my mouth.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"I'm sorry."

Her answer made me slightly confused, and it also made me turn around and look at her. Her head was bowed down, her hands covering her face, but I could still make out the frown underneath them.

"What for?" I asked in return, my voice completely flat. It wasn't as if I did that on purpose, really, it was just that I was still sort of grumpy because of Edward and his weirdness lately. Something was definitely going on there, but I had no idea what that could possibly be. Not even one clue!

"I should've seen him coming!" She cried, apparently horrified with herself. Her face now free from her hands. "But man, is he fast or is he fast! I should've been able to warn you, but I couldn't because as soon as I saw it happen in my head, it happened in real life too! He's one fast mothersucker!"

"Er.. what? Mother_sucker_?" I raised an eyebrow. "For real?"

"Yes, yes." she said impatiently. "Vamp boy, remember? And you know Edward's as innocent as a lamb. Well, actually no. A lamb isn't that innocent, really. He's.. as tame as a baby. Yes, Baby!" she nodded with conviction. "He's a baby."

I couldn't help but to laugh. To think of Edward as a baby...

Wow. Great comparison, Alice!

"Okay.." I said, trying to remember what we were really talking about. It took me a few moments to regain my wits, and it seemed like it was the same for her.

"Oh yeah, apology accepted."

She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said when I was ready to leave.

"Come on," she said, smiling happily again, linking my arm with hers. "Let's go do something fun!"

And then we skipped out of the bathroom like the two little girls we really were and hummed the theme song for the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone movie.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Do you think they're ever going to come back, Rose?" I asked my sister about forty minutes before class was going to end.

"No idea, but I really hope they will!" she squeaked as one of the students tried to transfigure a rat into a teacup. But the thing was though, the student didn't know how to and had no control over the rat so it escaped. It was currently running around on the floor, causing distress among everyone. At least it upset the girls.

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all.." Professor McGonagfall mumbled and flicked her wand and stopped the rat in its tracks, which earned her many grateful looks. She then put them all back into the box she'd originally stored them in.

"I wanted to illustrate how difficult it is to transform living, breathing creatures into objects that neither lives or breathes air, but as this was definitely not how I thought it'd go, I think we will move on instead with something else, something simpler. Like objects to other objects." she said.

Rosalie got calmer after that, thank god. She was literally about to fly out of her seat!

"Hey," she suddenly said then, startling me slightly. "Isn't that Bella and Alice?"

"Where?" I looked around, confused.

"Outside."

I looked out of the window then, and sure enough, Bella and my love was outside, sitting about on the grass and laughing together.

_Why weren't they in class?_

**Bella's POV:**

Alice had dragged me outside, and I had absolutely no idea why she did that. And it didn't seem like she was going to tell me either, as she plopped herself down on the wet grass. Even if it was raining we suddenly sat there, on the ground, getting completely soaked, and we didn't care.

And when she began to laugh I started laughing, too. This still didn't make any sense to me, because, well, why were we sitting out here when it was raining? And why were we laughing in the first place?

It was as if we were high almost, but I don't remember taking anything before this. Not that I ever would either! I was just saying, I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary lately.. except throwing up in Harry Potter's shocked face.. and all my memories were still intact. There weren't any blank moments in my head, everything was utterly clear to me. Perhaps a bit _too_ clear though. Some things I'd rather forget right about now, but I was sure I wasn't going to.

Not now, and not ever.

Kissing your boyfriend with vomit still in your mouth wasn't exactly something you'd forget that easily, no matter how much you wished you would. And the people involved wouldn't forget that either, no matter how much you wished they would. But as the others that had been present then were vampires, with excellent memory, you could be a hundred percent sure that you wouldn't ever forget about this humiliating experience.

I knew for a fact that Emmett would be the one to gossip.

And so now I was dreading for the time I'd see him again.

**Edward's POV:**

Now that Emmett and his muscular self was gone, my head was as clear as ever. And because of that my emotions were in check, too.

But I was sad though.

I kept thinking about Bella and what I'd done to her. Obviously she'd been embarrassed and that was why she began to cry and run away from me earlier. I wished now that I hadn't got distracted like that.

_Damn Emmett and his body!_

I sighed as I rounded the corner, but that sigh turned into a loud exhale as a girl with _brown_ hair, hanging in front of her eyes, ran straight into my body. I caught her immediately, saving her from a nasty fall backwards, but her book fell out of her hands though.

As I inhaled then, smiling a little at her clumsiness, which reminded me only of Bella, I caught the faint scent of freesias, and that made me so happy that I enveloped her in my arms. And I wasn't going to let go now, not until she accepted my apology.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered pleadingly into her luscious hair, drinking in her scent. Strawberries. _Delicious_. "I didn't mean to do it, okay? It was all Jasper. He made me _soo_ horny and made me want you _soo_ badly, and I had no way of stopping it. Like now. I want you so badly, and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I closed my eyes as I pulled away to kiss her on the forehead. And then my lips made their way down her cheek and brushed swiftly against her lips once. It felt slightly off, but I didn't take much notice though. Maybe she was still upset with me.

"EDWARD!" I heard then coming from behind me.

My eyes snapped open and when I realized who's voice I'd just heard I turned around, and sure enough, there was Bella and Alice, staring at me with wide eyes and with their jaws on the floor.

And then I turned my back at them, and looked at the girl I'd just kissed, who I now noticed was a bit shorter than my Bella.

"Oh no." I whispered, horrified with myself, my mind reeling.

"What's your name?"

The girl blushed. "Hermione." she mumbled, barely audibly.

_Great._

I looked back at Bella and Alice, but noticed, though, that neither one of them were there anymore.

_This day was just getting better and better._

"I'm really sorry." I apologized quickly and turned to leave.

But apparently luck wasn't with me now either because I was immediately stopped by two boys about the same height as Hermione. One with messy black hair and one with red, flame-like hair.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?!" the redhead said harshly. I understood a second later exactly who these guys were.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley – friends of Hermione Granger, the girl I'd just kissed.

_Wonderful._

"Erm.." I said, not knowing what to tell him. "Walking about?"

"Oh, don't play any games with us.. er.. _albino_!" he shouted, pulling out his wand and aiming it at me.

I took a step back, knowing I stood no chance against him now. He had his wand, and I had nothing. I couldn't defend myself at all.

"Oh, stop it, Ron!" Hermione snapped. "He didn't do anything!"

"My ass, 'Mione!" he replied. "You don't know him. For all we know he could've raped you or something!"

"Oh, come off it!" she snorted.

"And what are you doing here anyway?" he then said, changing the topic just like that. "You were having Transfiguration with us just a minute ago. And now you're here, and _that_'s not our Transfiguration book!" he pointed at the book on the floor.

"Because I put that book back in my bag, you idiot!" she said, but I could tell that she was definitely hiding something from them. But I couldn't care less about that right now, though, because I hurt Bella. _Again!_

I had to find her now and sort everything out between us.

The only problem was though...

_Where was she?_

**Hahaha.  
Might've not been that funny, and I apologize for that. Idk if I think it was that funny myself... you guys will have to tell me! Hehe. ;D**

**Next chapter = **WANDS! ;D**  
**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you!! :D  
**


	7. Intervention

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Here's a HUUUUUGE apology for you all from me.**

**I'm really not in the mood to elaborate on why I haven't updated this story in months, so let me just summarize it for you: School, stress, block, move, stress, block, turned 18, block, hectic life, block, school... and did I say block?**

**I know this ain't the longest chapter, so I apologize for that as well. And hopefully I've still got all my fans... and hopefully someone will be happy that this story have been updated. I know I am at least, because it's been bugging me that I haven't updated this one until now.**

**And I know I promised "Wands" in this one, but it'll be in the next chapter instead, because this story was in serious need for an INTERVENTION! :D  
**

**So... yeah, without further ado...**

**ENJOY!!!  
**

**Intervention**

"Okay, Edward," My Bella said, with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry about this, but it's necessary. I have no idea what's going on right now - between us, I mean. You've changed since we got here. And it hasn't been for the better either."

"Edward," Jasper then said, laying a calming hand on her shoulder. "This is an intervention."

- - -

Okay, so how did I get here again? Well, as far as I knew, it all began after I'd kissed Hermione Granger, a girl in my class and house...

I didn't plan to cheat on Bella, it just happened, I swear. The scent of freesias and seeing the clumsiness before me made me convinced that I'd run into Bella, who I was desperately looking for, since Jasper had decided it'd be fun to mess with my emotions. I was so happy that I'd found her that I hugged her to me and kissed her.

Obviously, I'd been _mistaken_, because it hadn't been my Bella after all. It had been a complete stranger!

After that Ron had turned towards me again, before I'd been able to escape – which I could've done if only I could've used my inhuman speed to get away – and he started yelling at me, accusing me of attempt at rape.

What was with all this talk about me being a rapist? It was the second time today for crying out loud!

Edward Cullen, a rapist? - _In your dreams..._

Ron still had his wand out and threatened me with it, and of course I had to admit myself defeated. At least for now. I couldn't hurt him; he was human, and weak. I could kill him with one strike, which would be devastating for this story. Where would the comic relief be then? I doubted Harry and Hermione would be that fun together...

Although, I think Hermione could be alright... she did remind me a lot of Bella after all. And thinking of her again made me miss her even more. I wondered where she was now, if I had upset her a great deal, if she would forgive me later or if I would have to get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness.

"Well," I said to the wiz kids, who seemed rather surprised when I called for their attention. They'd totally forgotten I was here. "As much fun as this was, I must get going. Goodbye."

"Yeah," Ron murmured, barely paying any attention to me. He was too focused on the mystery that was Hermione. "Bye."

"Bye." The other two said as well.

I wandered away from them and decided I would return to the Gryffindor common room. Maybe the others were there, and maybe - hopefully - even Bella was there. That thought filled me up with hope. I really did wish for her to be there, because we were desperatedly in need for a talk, since this place was having the weirdest effect on us all.

The halls were more or less deserted. Only a few students were out and about; the majority of them were skipping classes. As I passed their eyes immediately went to me. I ignored them easily and continued on.

It was annoying how I couldn't run in my normal speed to the Gryffindor tower; we couldn't expose ourselves to anyone, apart from Dumbledore who we had to tell. If we did tell the other humans, or witches and wizards if you may, it'd probably cause panic. Where would we go then?

It took me about fifteen minutes to get there, and when I finally climbed through the portrait hole, I saw that my whole family was there. Even Carlisle and Esme.

They sat in a half-circle facing me, and judging from the thoughts they'd been expecting me.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I cried, feeling releaved to see them again. Maybe Carlisle knew what to do, as he so often did. "How did you get here? And when?"

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "We can talk about that later. Right now we have some other and more important matters to discuss."

"Edward," Bella whispered. I turned to look at her, sitting inbetween Jasper and Alice on one of the couches. "Please, sit down."

The tone in her voice surprised me. She sounded so sad.

I sat down in one of the armchairs, opposite my family.

"Okay, Edward," My Bella said, with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry about this, but it's necessary. I have no idea what's going on right now - between us, I mean. You've changed since we got here. And it hasn't been for the better either."

"Edward," Jasper then said, laying a calming hand on her shoulder. "This is an intervention."

One... two... three minutes of silence.

I blinked. "What?"

"Edward, man," Emmett said. "You've gone crazy."

"Mental." Jasper nodded.

"Pathetic." Rosalie shrugged.

Alice leaned in. "You're even worse than me." she whispered.

Bella nodded. "You are, Edward." she said solemnly. "You're crazier than all of us together. Crazier than Jasper who tried to kill me, crazier than Emmett who could consider to have sex with trees, crazier than Rosalie who still wants kids. You're more insane than Carlisle who've been living in abstinence for over 300 years, crazier than Esme who raised you guys – just look at you all now!"

The feeling inside the room was so eerie, it almost made me nervous.

"What about Alice?" I wondered, since she didn't mention her.

"She shops, Edward." Bella whispered so quietly it was as if she was confessing to a murder.

I blinked again. Shopping wasn't crazy... Okay, Alice did love to shop quite a lot, but it wasn't that bad. Therefore I didn't understand what she meant by it.

"Shops?"

"She bought you, Edward." Bella said. "You're her bitch now."

What the...?

"Alice bought me?" I raised an eyebrow.

_Who's crazy now?_

"Yes." They all said at the same time, nodding in unison.

I just stared at them, utterly speechless for the first time in my whole existence. They stared back at me unabashedly, like everything was completely normal, like this conversation wasn't totally fucked up, like Emmett would've expressed it.

I bowed my head down, shaking it vehemently. That was just silly! Alice _buying _me?

"Edward...?" Bella said softly then. I felt her tugging at my arm.

I swatted her hand away. "No."

"Ow, Edward!"

"Alice... she can't buy me." I protested.

Emmett started laughing. The others snickered quietly, too.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said, sounding confused.

I shook my head again. "No."

"Edward?" she tugged at my arm again. "Wake up...!"

What?

I looked up, and realized that I was suddenly lying down, and the others were looking at me from above. What the...? How did I get here?

"Bella...?"

"Yes?" She looked worried.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, Edward." her brows furrowed together. "I didn't think vampires could lose consciousness..."

_I'd lost consciousness?_

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing, dear." A short, plump, old woman said, who stood in between Rosalie and Jasper. "I'm afraid the fumes got to you during Potions class."

_What...? Potions class? I didn't have Potions before, did I? I was certain I had Transfiguration..._

I looked over at Bella, who stared back at me, her eyes still full of worry.

"Can I perhaps talk to you alone?" I asked.

She looked around at the others, and they nodded.

"We'll talk later, bro." Emmett said, and then they all walked out from the hospital wing. When the door had shut behind them, I turned to Bella.

"What really happened here?"

"You passed out in Potions." she told me, repeating what Madame Pomfrey had said earlier, but I didn't believe her. I couldn't. I was absolutely certain that I'd had Transfiguration with Rosalie and Jasper before.

"I had Transfiguration with Rose & Jazz..."

Her eyebrows furrowed again. "Edward, you must've dreamt that..."

"Bella, I can't sleep, so how on Earth could I have _dreamt _that?!"

Why weren't they telling me the truth?

"I don't know, Edward!" she cried exasperatedly, clearly upset. "But you still passed out in Potions! You said you were feeling dizzy all of a sudden, which, of course, alarmed both me, you and Alice. And then we asked Professor Snape if we could go to the hospital wing, and he pretty reluctantly said okay, and then you passed out on the way here. Then Alice and me more or less dragged you up here."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"For about ten hours, I think." she frowned. "I was about to head off to dinner, but then Alice said you were waking up."

"So all of that was just a dream?"

"I have no idea what you dreamt, but yeah, I guess so..."

"So you haven't thrown up on Harry Potter?"

"God, no!" she laughed. "You think I'd still be here then? I would've buried myself, like, ten feet under the ground."

"And I _didn't _kiss Hermione?"

"What?!" she cried.

"Nothing." I said hurriedly before she could get too upset. "Nevermind."

She still frowned.

"But you guys didn't have an intervention for me then? And Alice doesn't own me, right?"

The frown on her too-cute face disappeared as she started laughing again. "I was curious about that." she smiled. "But no, none of that happened."

She got up from the bed next to the one I was laying in, and sat down beside me. "You know you scared the crap out of me, right?"

I frowned. "I didn't mean to, love." I took her hand in mine and kissed it gingerly as I looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright, Edward," she murmured, looking down. "As long as you don't ever do that again. I don't want to lose you... I love you."

"I love you, too."

I motioned for her to lay down beside me, and she carefully did, resting her head on my chest. She sighed in contentment. I did, too, inhaling her sweet scent.

"How come I can't remember even going to Potions class?" I wondered out loud after a short comfortable silence." I distinctively remember that this morning we were discussing which classes we would be having, and Jasper, Rosalie and I would have Transfiguration together whilst you were having Defense Against the Dark Arts with Alice and Emmett."

"Snape said that the potion you accidentally inhaled a bit too much of could have that effect on you; replacement of memories. Luckily you didn't drink any of it, or else you could've have fullblown amnesia!"

Her stomach started rumbling then, and I was reminded of the fact that Bella probably hadn't eaten for hours, because of my passing out during class.

"You must be hungry." I said. "Come on, let's go down and eat."

She nodded with a grateful smile, getting up from the bed.

Madame Pomfrey came out then and asked if I was alright, and if I shouldn't be laying down again. I told her I was perfectly fine and bade her farewell before Bella and I went out to Emmett and the others, hand in hand.

"You alright, man?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Em."

"You really did scare us there, bro," Jasper admitted, giving me a slap on the back, happy that I was okay.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"No need to worry about me anymore," I smiled at them all. "I'm perfectly alright now."

Bella smiled up at me.

"Come on," I grinned, leading the way to the Great Hall. "I have a human to feed, and you all have some explaining to do!"

- - -

**I think I've lost my touch... I have, haven't I?  
I'm not too sure about this chapter, since I wrote, like, all of it today. Haha. So... yah know, it'd mean the world to me if you clicked on that button down there and told me what you think. Am I still a good writer? Have I lost my touch? And, of course, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Yes/No? Maybe why, too? Don't feel pressured though! Just say hi otherwise. :)  
**

**Please READ & REVIEW!!! Thank you all very much! :)  
**


End file.
